When Fate Takes Over
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Based on how I think Rumple got a certain young Queen to enlist the help of a former dragon along her path to revenge by planting Maleficent's book among Regina's belongings himself in the hope that the pair will eventually meet. Mainly DragonQueen.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: short one shot but it could lead on to a more DragonQueen story depending on who enjoys this story. I re-watched 4x15 when Regina met the helpless Maleficent and I was curious as to why Rumple was so eager to send the Queen to the former Dragon's door :)_

 **When Fate Takes Over**

"What exactly, makes _the_ Dark One appear at my door?"

Raising an eyebrow while eyeing up the smirking imp, Maleficent sits back in her chair, slumping slightly from her most recent fix.

"I have held my name well I see, as for you, I am afraid to say, you have let the side down. If you must know dearie, I have a proposition for you. It may intrigue you, but time shall soon tell.." Rumplestilskin chuckles at the prospect of it all and eagerly awaits the fallen woman's reply.

Sighing, the blonde rolls her eyes and lifts up the needle from its pot for another dose to drown out the idiotic imp. " _Go_ _away_..."

Approaching the former dragon and circling her chair, hands tightly linked behind his back, Rumple scoffs. "Dear, dear has no one ever taught you your manners? Now if I were you dearie, I would listen to what I have to say because either way it _will_ happen. I on the other hand would simply be helping the process..so to speak"

Huffing, Maleficent glances over at him and places the needle back down once pricking her finger for whatever number of times. She had recently lost count and until this point didn't care. "What then? What will it take for you, for _anyone_ to leave me be?!"

Starting to pace towards the fireplace, the imp begins his plan. "A student of mine..is struggling with her magic. Apparently, I, the Dark One, is not _good_ enough to teach her. It has come to both our attention that she has found a book belonging to yours truly and is very intrigued by your method. She however does not know that I know what she has found and up until recent, has also began to lose faith much like yourself. I need her to find the hidden strength within her to fight..she is a determined girl but is going about it all the wrong way. If you help her dearie, I will ensure that you are left alone for an eternity"

Biting her lip, the blonde then purses them together in thought. "And what exactly dear imp do you expect me to do?"

Stopping mid pace, Rumple looks towards Maleficent with a smirk. " _Exactly_ what you are doing now. Offer up your sob story..make her feel as though the second most powerful sorcerer..has given up"

Frowning, the former dragon sits up more feeling curious. "How on earth do you expect that to help her? Teach her, her skill if all she sees is someone who has lost their way because of an idiotic.. _man_ destroying everything?"

Walking up to the woman's chair, the imp places a hand either side of her, on each arm while leaning forward. "Because dearie, this student of mine is also naive and innocent though she seeks revenge. My theory is that she will take one look at you and become even more determined to suceed...who knows it may even help the likes of you"

Hitching her breath at the invasion of personal space, Maleficent lifts her chin high. " _Fine_. But I make no promises on the matter..if she walks out of here with nothing gained, do not blame me"

Standing tall, Rumple chuckles again. "I wouldnt dare _dream_ of it, do we have a deal?"

Watching the man stalk back towards the main door, the blonde simply nods.

Pausing at the door, the imp smirks to himself. "Oh did I mention she is a lost Queen, in a loveless, arranged, marriage to our _dear_ Leopold?"

Maleficent frowns then glares at Rumplestilskin as his disappears from sight. Turning towards the fireplace, the blonde is tempted to reach for her needle again but decides against it. Maybe she should help this woman who has clearly _lost_ so much already?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: despite not getting a great response to this story, I decided to add another chapter to see if this gives more of a plot._

Their first meeting was intense to say the least. Maleficent had kept her end of Rumplestilskin's deal which like he said, wasn't very difficult at all considering she had nothing else left to offer. She had tried over and over to push the young Queen out of her home but the petite brunette refused to budge and like the imp had hoped, became more determined to learn her skill by being extremely impossible for the blonde woman who wanted nothing better than to be left alone to wallow in her own self pity and failure. Unfortunately for the former Dragon, as well as being infuriating, she found the young Queen named Regina, to also be very captivating and all the while she put on a display of misery, she also couldn't help but feel guilty towards the woman who was so desperate to catch a glimpse of this magnificent woman she had read about or heard stories of. By the ending of their meeting, the former Dragon wanted nothing better than to show Regina who she was, who she could be again. However, she was also not ready to show it.

Watching as the brunette returned to the door, Maleficent sighs quietly, reaching again for her precious needle before hearing something she never had been asked before.

"Why do you do that?" Turning around to face the slumped woman in her chair, the brunette clears her throat before raising her voice. "Why bother to dull your pain if all you are left with, is pain? Why not take the whole lot and put yourself out of your misery and into a deep slumber? Because do you know what I think?, I think deep down you want to try again..to be the person you once was. Yes you have been betrayed, let down but it doesn't mean that you cannot succeed. I thought I needed guidance but it is clear it is the other way around and Rumplestilskin is all the teacher I need"

Looking straight at the Queen, Maleficent tries to hide the sudden need to swallow a lump within her throat. "Then leave. I don't know who you think you are dear but it is rude to invade in another person's business. I did not ask you to come nor did that mean I would pour out my heart's desire.."

Regina nods sadly, taking a deep breath. "Fine..I guess I won't be needing this.." Stepping towards the small side table, she returns the blonde's spell book. "Why would I need a book that belongs to someone who has given up so easily, and I don't just mean your revenge..I mean at life. One day in the near future, you will be mentioned and when asked of the 'great Maleficent', the answer will either be, she gave up and has never been heard from since or.. _who_ is she? I just hope you realize that there were people who still looked up to you, myself included. When I found your book among my mother's belongings..I couldn't put it down and I _dreamed_ about this day. Meeting you, but now I'm just..disappointed"

Turning away to the fireplace, the former dragon bites back the tears grateful that the brunette cannot see. "That's me dear..one big disappointment. Now _go_ , Rumple will be waiting"

Watching the woman for a moment, the Queen bites her lip then turns towards the door. "I hope you figure it out before it's too late. Some people never get that chance" pulling at the door ring, Regina yanks the heavy wooden door open and leaves.

Glancing over to the closing door, Maleficent rubs her head before turning her attention to her needle and pot. Lifting the liquid curse up, she throws it in frustration into the fire. Standing up tall, the blonde heads towards the opposite door to sort herself out.

I will be _her_ again someday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking along the dirt road lost in thought, Regina jumps back when the imp appears in front of her causing the young woman to glare. "Don't do that!"

Shaking off the woman's tone, Rumple smirks. "Well how did it go dearie? Was she all you imagined she would be? Give you great magic teaching skills?"

Rolling her eyes at the man's behaviour, the brunette begins to walk again. "No. She wasn't and she didn't"

"So now you see why I told you, your time would be wasted would it not?" Grinning, the imp walks alongside the young Queen excitedly.

Staring off into a gaze, Regina lets out a small smile. "I wouldn't..exactly..say that. I mean..she showed me to not give up on others..she may be willing to, but I certainly am not and shall be going back"

Looking gobsmacked, Rumple grabs at her arm. "excuse me dearie, what do you mean going back?"

Sounding confident, the young Queen hugs her arms. "To see Maleficent..maybe we could..help each other"

Chuckling in a mocking manner, the imp frowns. "And why on earth would you want to do that?!"

Pausing once again along the empty road, Regina turns to look towards her teacher. "Because I understand what it is she is feeling. I could see the sense of being lost in her eyes. It is not nice to feel lost..unwanted. It's something that is still very fresh to me and if I can help someone to not feel that way then I will. She can help me too..with Snow White..if I can get her back on her feet maybe she could barbeque the idiotic girl for me"

Staring at the Queen in disbelief, Rumple shakes his head. "You truly believe that you can return Maleficent to her former glory?"

Holding her chin high, the brunette nods. "I can at least try"

Spinning round to block the young woman's path, the imp smirks. "Okay dearie, I want to make a deal with you. If you succeed in your little plan, I will personally back off and will allow Maleficent to become your teacher. If you do not succeed, not only will you lose your training, you will also lose your freedom. Queen or no Queen, I can make you disappear in a heartbeat"

Glaring at such an ultimatum, Regina slowly reaches her hand out.

"Deal"


	3. Chapter 3

Staring up at the large wooden double doors, Regina bit the corner of her bottom lip while contemplating her next move. To go in, or stay outside where she could pretend nothing was going to happen. Glancing back over her shoulder towards the dirt road, the young Queen sighs knowing that if she were to back down now, she will lose her deal with Rumplestilskin which meant losing her freedom. Sensing a movement, Regina raises an eyebrow as she looks back towards the doors as they slowly creaked open on their own. _'Great, just great. She knew I was here'_ cautiously stepping inside the large castle that she had left earlier that day, the brunette jumps as both doors slams behind her.

"I told you to leave..and here I thought you were clever enough to realize it also meant.. to never return" Walking out in front of the brunette, Maleficent raises an eyebrow intrigued at why the young woman has come back.

While trying not to feel intimidated by the former dragon, Regina scoffs and crosses her arms. "I changed my mind. I have decided to stay a little longer..besides Leopold is away on business so I would only be returning to an empty castle"

Secretly finding the young Queen's willpower very admirable, the blonde sniggers at the mention of the King and gestures for them to sit by the fire. "Like that _old_ fool is company anyway"

Sitting beside Maleficent, Regina looks taken aback by the woman's comment as her eyes widen. "You..don't like...the King?"

Glancing across from her seat, Maleficent chuckles. "Why do you sound so surprised dear?"

"Because..everyone else _loves_ the King"

"Hm.." Frowning, the blonde takes in the rather vacant look that the brunette is presenting. "Everyone else including yourself?"

Opening her mouth to answer, the young Queen finds no words on how to explain her feelings towards the older man. "I..well..it's complicated"

"Feelings are never complicated, it's like black or white. Either you love him or you don't..simple question"

Taking a deep breath, Regina looks down to her hands which are clasped together neatly on her lap. "I don't. I did love someone once..until _his_ retched daughter got involved and told a secret... then he was killed"

Biting her lip at how to respond to the young woman, Maleficent turns towards her table and reaches for the jug of wine, pouring some into a goblet and passing it over to the brunette.

Accepting, Regina offers a shy smile as she looks up. "Thank you but I..haven't..technically, I am not of a legal age to..drink"

Ignoring the pent up anger within her at the revelation that Regina is in fact under the age of twenty one and yet she is married to the King who is turning fifty, the blonde smiles back and waves her hand half heartedly. "One won't kill you dear, however it surprises me that you are so cautious on certain things but yet you want to learn the art of dark magic"

Turning her attention to the goblet in her hand, the young Queen lifts it to her mouth for a taste then swallows hard. "Yes. Just because I want to learn about that doesn't mean I shouldn't take care of myself"

Reaching for her own glass, the former dragon watches her closely. "Why do you want to learn?"

"Honestly? I want revenge on the King's daughter for what she did. She _needs_ to pay and I intend on making her" swirling the intoxicating liquid around in her glass, the brunette sighs. "...Why did you?"

"Why did I what?"

"Turn to dark magic? Become this _feared_ person.." Looking over at the blonde, Regina looks her square in the eye causing the woman to feel nervous.

"The same as you. Revenge..but unfortunately mine didn't work out.." Maleficent briefly looks back then stares at the fire in front of them, picking up on the quietness of the room as only the crackling of the fire could be heard. The blonde knew it was because the young Queen was burning a hole into her mind and wasn't turning away from the woman, hoping for her to continue what she was saying. "I also have a lost love..but not in the same circumstances as yours..he is still, unfortunately, very much alive and kicking"

Finishing off her wine, Regina places her goblet on the side table before shifting herself around to face the blonde properly, concern wrote over her face. "What did he do?"

"Chose someone else..and I don't mean it in that he decided to take someone else to the ball or anything petty, I mean that he decided after nearly a year together he wanted to be with someone else..someone of royalty and not...a monster" Maleficent looks to her glass and downs the rest of her drink before joining the goblet next to Regina's.

Hiding her shock, the young Queen reaches out on instinct and places a hand on the woman's arm. "You're _not_ a monster..do not say that about yourself"

Hitching her breath at the contact, the blonde glances down to her arm and Regina's hand before looking back at the young woman. "I didn't dear...he did"

Becoming speechless again, the brunette subconsciously runs her thumb along the woman's arm in a comforting, circular motion. Confused by the act of kindness, Maleficent moves her arm away causing Regina to drop her hand then take it back. "If you are here to somehow act like you are on my side so I will teach you magic, you're wasting your time. I cannot even turn into a dragon anymore so..anything else is..pointless"

Letting out a small yet teasing smile at the pouting blonde beside her, the young Queen helps herself to the jug of wine and pours them both another measure. "I'm not..truthfully the more I hear about you, the more I feel as though we are quite similar..and I think it's good to have someone there who understands, who gets how you're feeling when no one else doesn't"

Hiding her own smile but letting slip another chuckle, finding the woman beside her rather adorable, Maleficent watches as Regina holds her glass back out to her. Accepting, the former dragon clinks her goblet against the brunette's offering one, then turns her attention back to the fire where the pair remain quiet but comforted by each other's company.

 _A/N: cont?_


	4. Chapter 4

Rising from her seat, Maleficent walks over to Regina's chair and carefully takes the goblet from the sleeping Queen. Conjuring up a blanket, she drapes it across the brunette then strokes the top of her head. _'She is just too innocent to be evil'_ smiling to herself, the dragon woman returns to her chair then watches until the flames in the fireplace burn out.

A few hours later, Regina stretches out then frowns as she opens her eyes at feeling the blanket on top of her. Peering over to the chair beside her, the brunette raises an eyebrow at the blonde who is still sat there, seemingly staring out the nearest window. Hearing the woman's movement, Maleficent glances across. "Good morning dear.."

The young Queen also looks out the window. "Good morning?.." Realizing that she must have stayed the night, the brunette begins to panic and rise from her seat throwing the blanket down. "No...no.. _no_ I have to go"

Watching Regina make a sudden run for the door, Maleficent stands and hastily follows. "What do you mean you have to go? You said the King was away on business?"

Pulling open the door but holding onto its frame, the brunette looks to the former dragon sadly. "Yes he is but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be at the castle. His...guards tend to keep an eye on me..and report to him if..I stray"

Looking in disbelief, Maleficent quickly smacks her hand against the door causing Regina to jump slightly while also preventing her from opening it any further. " _What?!"_

Gulping _,_ Regina looks back at her worried and tries to explain. "Well I..you know, have certain duties as..Queen, one being to obey his Royal Highness' rules..and be there when he returns..I must stay within the castle..one rule being I'm not allowed outside without his presence.."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Why did you ever marry him dear? You're young and should be enjoying life not trapped and seeking vengeance"

Sighing, the young Queen looks at her desperately, needing to go. "It wasn't by choice! My mother..she..wanted me to and said yes before I even said anything. Now I really have to go!"

"Regina, calm down!" Waving her hand, Maleficent transports both of them back to the Queen's chambers.

Taking in her surroundings, the brunette gasps then stares at the blonde. "You cannot be in here!"

Maleficent smirks finding this flustered version of the woman quite amusing and begins to look around at the bed, fireplace then finally the balcony. "Its..quaint"

Growing red, Regina rings her hands together and walks off to the balcony needing air. Noticing the change in behaviour, the blonde follows her out and stands beside her. "I didn't mean anything by it...it's nice"

"I've just..never had anyone else other than my mother and maid in here before.."

"What about dear _old_ Leopold? I'm sure I heard that despite having a _precious_ daughter, he is still after a boy?"

Biting her lip, Regina glances over the balcony, leaning forward slightly and prompting Maleficent to step closer to place a hand in front of her in case she falls. "He does, but it's when _he_ wants to..and only ever in his room..but it hasn't happened. He now has called a search for someone else to provide him with an heir while I remain the trophy on his arm. Child number two to bring up that isn't mine...another reason for the magic, so I have an escape if I need. I've tried running, taking my horse but they always follow and catch me" turning to look at the former dragon teary, the young Queen takes a breath. "I don't want to be Queen..and I hate myself for being so _weak_ and now I'm making a complete fool of myself in front of you..it makes me _so_ angry"

Maleficent watches her a moment then pats her hand which is on the balcony ledge. "You're not weak..I'm weak. At least you're trying. I wish I could get you away from him. I wish all these people knew who he really is..a selfish man who doesn't care for anyone. You wondered before why I don't like him, well he was part reason..for what happened to me. It's more complicated than I let on and I was trying to save you from learning anymore darkness than you need because Regina, you are young and..you shouldn't look to the shadows for an answer. I don't have the choice because of the dragon in me and now I can't even get that right but..you do"

Turning her hand over so her palm faces up, the brunette clasps the woman's hand, shocking the blonde before gently tugging to lead her back inside. Reaching the foot of her bed, Regina sits down and faces the woman beside her. "Tell me.."

Looking to their adjoined hands briefly, Maleficent feels the young Queen squeeze her hand lightly in reassurance. "Have you heard of King Stefan?"

"Yes, he recently had a child with Briar Rose"

"He wasn't always part of the royal family and we..he was..we grew up together and he always knew who I was, dragon included. But his family, wanted much likes yours, for him to be a part of the royal line and as his best friend was royalty, they pushed him to work his way in. His friend, eventually introduced him to Briar Rose who was the daughter of the King in their land. For a while it seemed Stefan was torn between being a part of their world and being..with me until Briar Rose came up with a nice little story how a certain dragon, a monster attacked her. I never see Stefan run so fast to her aid and that was it.."

"Sounds like you are better off without him. He obviously needed power more than..love" looking sad, Regina then frowns. "The friend?..."

" _Leopold_ "

Rubbing her head with her spare hand, the brunette looks guilty. "I'm sorry.."

"It's not your fault dear I-"

Hearing a loud bang against the doors, the young Queen pulls her hand away and goes to the door to answer, seeing to the guard, the brunette then closes it sharply. "I swear I do not get any privacy in this place" sighing, she turns around. "Maleficent I wanted-" pausing mid sentence, Regina looks towards the last puff of smoke rising, revealing an empty space and a piece of paper floating down to the bed. Walking over, the brunette lifts it up within both hands to read before hugging it to her chest.

 _'I should not have burdened you with my problems. I really do hope you can find a way out but I am afraid I cannot help you if I cannot help myself. I wish I was stronger for you as I feel as though we may have become friends? Please do not visit me anymore. I need time._

 _Sorry.'_

Taking a deep breath, the young Queen swallows a lump in her throat before standing straight. "Rumplestilskin!"

"You rang?" Appearing by the fireplace, the imp already looks pleased with himself.

Glancing over at him with a frown as she came to a conclusion, Regina scrunches up the paper into a ball. "Deals _off_ "

Giving an excited chuckle, Rumple taps his fingers together. "You know what that means don't you dearie?"

Nodding, the brunette bites her lip nervously as the imp draws closer.

 _A/N: Regina what have you done?!_

 _P.S. The story of King Stefan and Briar Rose and Maleficent all completely made up just thought be interesting if there was a link!_


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Maleficent made it clear that Regina should not visit her, she was surprised to find that the young Queen hadn't even attempted once to see her in the two weeks that had past. Another thing that had got to her was why was she so worried? Why did she care if she never saw the brunette again?. Getting up from her spot by the fireplace, the former dragon begins to pace the floor clearly agitated on what to do. After all in the little time she had spent with Regina, she assumed the woman to be strong and had a great determination about her. Surely having someone leave you abruptly, mid conversation, with leaving only a note of no explanation but just informing her to never visit would make the young Queen at least a bit curious? But no, nothing. Not a letter or message or visit, just nothing.

Then it hit her.

What if the King had found out of their meeting and decided from now on she should be kept as a personal prisoner. This thought actually scared Maleficent and she knew in that moment, she needed to find out if Regina was okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disappearing in smoke, Maleficent disguises herself as she appears outside the castle gates in the nearby village with the hope of finding out some information. Hearing a royal carriage pull up along the side road, the blonde slips into an alley so she can still see what is going on. Watching the messenger step down to the crowd, she frowns.

"By order of his Royal Highness King Leopold, it is with great sadness to have to announce the annulment of his marriage to her Majesty Queen Regina. There is no form of treason applied however the Queen according to the statement will not been seen again. Tonight the King is holding a ball for all of royalty and noblemen to find him a new bride and Snow White a new mother!" Bunching up the scroll he read from sharply, the messenger re-enters the carriage and rides off.

In the alley, Maleficent stood in shock with her eyes wide at the notion that something has happened to the young Queen, even if details were not discussed, she knew of Leopold's behaviour. Rushing out of the village angrily, the blonde heads straight for the castle. As she reaches the gate surrounded by guards, Maleficent takes a shaky breath as her eyes turn and black smoke surrounds her as she turns into the former dragon she once was. On seeing the dragon, the guards flee in hope of warning the King. Burning down the main gates to the entrance, Maleficent walks in and looks around with her beady eyes searching for a target.

"Maleficent?!"

Turning towards the voice she loathes, the dragon watches as the King appears holding his hands up in the air. "Maleficent stop! I do not know why you are here but I will help you!"

Letting out an angry scream, the woman changes herself back to human form and glares. "What has happened to your Queen?! Where is she Leopold?!"

Backing up slightly, the King lowers his hands as he stares back. "She's gone..she had made a deal of which I don't know, with that imp who knew her mother..he took her away"

"So you just move on?! Pretend like your fast of a marriage never happened to protect yourself, your _reputation_?!" Maleficent walks forward scaring the man.

"We both know it wasn't a marriage of love..I mean her mother for one thing. She was almost my wife years ago. Regina made a deal and now she has to suffer the consequences..and I still have a kingdom to run!" Leopold sighs while watching the blonde warily.

"Take your precious little kingdom...you take away everything else" glaring once more, Maleficent strolls out of the burnt out gate before disappearing back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You stupid little imp" procuring another mixture of her potion, needing it, Maleficent goes and slumps down on the chair.

"You know you could have called a bit nicer than that dearie if you wanted me!"

Rumple looks giddy over at the blonde who glares in hatred. "What did you do to her..."

Waving a hand without a care, the imp smirks. "She is just kept away for the time being besides..plenty more fish to teach and all that!"

Rubbing her head, Maleficent gets annoyed. "Why is no one.. _fighting_ for her...she is a human being too..not just a Queen or fowl creature like me.."

"My. My dear Maleficent..it sounds to me as though you care a great deal for the girl!" Rumple smiles teasingly. "Want her back? All you have to do is make me a new deal?"

"I just!...I just want to see her" the blonde gulps at her apparent feelings.

"Don't torment yourself dearie..she is not a pretty sight at the moment, without her Queen's attire that is.."

"I _want_ to see her!" Maleficent stands waving the needle in his direction. "Make it happen imp, otherwise I will not be held responsible for the dragon inside of me and yes I'm _back_ "

Giggling happily while rubbing his hands together, Rumple rolls his eyes. "very well, yes, yes come with me" swirling his hand, he transports them to his castle. Looking around cautiously, the blonde watches him closely.

"Where is she?"

"Down the hall, take the second left then down some stairs. The imp bites lip waiting for a reaction. Maleficent walks towards the large double doors then stops, staring over at him. "What is down there?"

The imp chuckles. "My dungeons of course.."

Turning on her heel quickly, Maleficent heads down the hall then follows the instructions Rumple had given her. Reaching the cell bars, the blonde holds back a gasp at seeing Regina sat huddled against the cave wall, hugging her knees in some old dirty rags, face buried down into her knees.

"Regina..."

Lifting her head of messy hair slowly, the brunette's teary eyes make contact with the blonde's in disbelief allowing a small croaked whisper to escape her lips.

"..You..came..."

 _A/N: bit of a different route than I had planned but hope you enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Lifting her head of messy hair slowly, the brunette's teary eyes make contact with the blonde's in disbelief allowing a small whisper to escape her lips._

 _"..You..came..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moving forward without saying a word due to the shock of seeing the young Queen this way, Maleficent reaches out with the intention of using her magic to pick the padlock but gets a small electric shock as a spark flares out on contact. Having watched the older woman, Regina shuffles to her feet and steps over to the bars as they are free from magic. "I just..I'm glad I got to see you..one last time"

Turning her attention to the brunette, the blonde moves to stand opposite her by the bars. "One last time?" Chuckling, the dragon woman shakes her head. "I do not think so dear, you are not staying here"

Glancing down the young former Queen swallows a lump that had been forming since she last spoke when the imp came for her. "I have to. I made a deal with him..you do not break deals with Rumplestilskin.."

Taking a shaky breath through anger towards the vile teacher, Maleficent also grabs hold of the bars so their fingers are lightly touching as they rest side by side. "What deal did you make?"

Lifting her head, Regina looks at her before answering. "I..wanted to help you. At first it was that I wanted you to help me, teach me because I thought he wasn't going to show me what I _needed_ to do..but then when I met you and saw what had happened to you, when you said that you could not be that person anymore because you lost your fire..I wanted to help. I had this idea we could help each other and he found it ridiculous but then he said if I was able to help you regain who you were..he would leave me be and I could learn from you..otherwise I lose my freedom and I have _lost_..so that's it"

Backing up slightly, letting go of the bars uncertain as to how she should feel about the woman's confession, the blonde frowns in disbelief. "You really believed in me?" Looking back at the young brunette, Maleficent could see the belief in her eyes. Not just belief however, trust and care.

"I did..I do but now it's too late, he will be here soon so you better make your way out.." Returning to her spot, the former Queen doesn't dare look up as she has tears in her eyes. Letting out a tiny sniffle, she brings her knees up once again as she shudders from being cold.

"I am _not_ leaving you here like this. If he wants a dragon, he will _get_ a dragon" watching the brunette remain quiet, the blonde softens her gaze. "I will be back.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Storming out of the dungeon, Maleficent grabs the imp by the throat for a few split seconds before he disappears then reappears on the other side of the room.

"Really dearie? That will not help your situation" Rumple glares across the dining table within the hall at her.

"You let her out! She kept your pathetic little deal! I can change myself again as I had just done so at Leopold's castle..check the giant dragon shaped hole in the gate if you don't believe me!" Circling the table, the blonde feels herself getting more worked up.

"I know! I sensed your power the moment you got here..I just wanted to see how far you were willing to go for your _precious_ Queen. Shall we make another deal? For her release?" Smirking, the imp approaches her.

Rolling her eyes fed up with his sadistic ways, Maleficent grips her hands together down by her sides. "What are your conditions?"

Pulling a thinking face, Rumple waves his hand carelessly with a shrug. "You will just owe me is all"

"Fine, _deal_. Let her out" growing impatient of his mockery, the dragon woman watches him cautiously as he waves his hand in the air releasing dark smoke.

Turning on her heel, Maleficent heads back down to the cell and finds it empty. "Rumple?!"

Appearing by the side of her with a playful giggle, the imp acts clueless. "Yes dearie?"

"Where is Regina... _Now_?!" Feeling her eyes change again, the blonde tries to keep her monster on a lease not wanting to fight but find the young brunette.

"Where do you think? Back home where she belongs? With the King!" Rumple watches her reaction intrigued.

Scoffing, Maleficent shakes her head and walks out of the dungeon. "Stupid imp.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Transporting herself to the young Queen's chambers which she had been to once before, Maleficent mentally cursed herself insisting that it was just to make sure what Rumple said was true and that the brunette was now at least home in the castle than a cage. Appearing by the dresser, the dragon woman turns around hearing a gasp as Regina looks over from her seat at the dresser. "Maleficent?!"

Not being able to help herself, the blonde goes to smile until she sees the young Queen shift from her stool and bow. "Dear..what are you doing?"

Regina regains her posture and smiles warmly. "I just never thought I'd get the chance to meet you..I read all about you from my mother's collection but I never imagined I would ever meet you..can you really change into a dragon?"

Seeing that the brunette generally does want to know all about it, Maleficent frowns. "But..we have-"

Ignoring the beginning of the woman's statement, the young Queen rushes to her bedside and pulls out the book, the book she had already given back a couple of days ago. "This book..just amazes me on what you can do with magic.."

Staring at the oblivious Regina, the blonde nods.. "Yes it does.." Taking a deep breath, Maleficent moves over to the balcony, concerning the brunette.

"Are..are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Coming up by the side of the dragon woman, the young Queen looks worried at her answer.

"No...I have to..go.." Looking down, Maleficent goes to leave as her smoke engulfs her.

"Wait!" Grabbing the woman's arm, the brunette smiles at her. "You will come back won't you? I would love to learn more about you..and magic"

 _'She believed in me'_ looking over Maleficent forces a smile. "Yes I will.."

Squeezing her arm, Regina smiles happily then returns to her dresser to continue brushing her hair.

 _A/N: it can never be simple..and what will Maleficent owe Rumple? ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Still reading this fic guys?_

Screwing up her face with a small pout, the young Queen turns onto her side then grabs her pillow subconsciously and hugs it tight. Hitching her breath which startles herself, Regina opens her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths while pushing some of her long curls out of the way. Frowning as she senses something, the brunette looks across to the balcony to see Maleficent standing there with her head just poking through the door, watching her. Feeling slightly uncomfortable due to the time and her attire, Regina pulls the covers up more, looking nervous. "Hello..."

Looking sad, the blonde merely nods out of courtesy before speaking." Morning dear..was you having a nightmare?"

"Erm...yes, why are you concerned over my wellbeing?..I know that I asked if you would come back but I assumed it would have been a more _appropriate_ time.."

"I apologise..I didn't mean to intrude..I shall leave you to it" giving a weak smile, Maleficent turns to leave like she had done previously.

Feeling guilty and compelled to stop her, the young Queen quickly makes her way off of her bed and reaches for the woman's wrist, this time being caught with the dragon woman leaving her chambers and leaving with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Appearing back in her castle, Maleficent looks wide eyed at the hand holding her wrist firmly. Glancing over at the stunned Queen, the blonde takes her arm back. "You shouldn't have done that"

Turning away, Regina looks around admiring her surroundings then frowns. "I..I've been here before..." Pointing over to the fireplace, the brunette looks even more confused. "I lit that fire..and.." Gazing back at the opposite woman, the young Queen bites her lip. " _You_..I wanted..to see you.."

The dragon woman watches with shock as the brunette begins to pace, realizing what has triggered it off. What can always break a curse? True Love. However it has always been said that if a person cannot remember, a True Love's kiss would not work. Shaking her head, the blonde mentally scoffs at the idea. Yes she has secretly grown to care for the young Queen but love? _No_.

"Can you feel that?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, Maleficent looks back to Regina. "Feel what dear?"

For a brief moment, the brunette looks confused while trying to put her finger on it and pulling the most adorable thinking face according to the blonde's thoughts. _'No! stop it!'_

Keeping her attention on the young Queen while internally pushing her ridiculous thoughts to the side, the dragon woman gulps when Regina grins, a full on, beaming, eye twinkling, excited grin as the brunette realizes and answers the blonde's question.

"Magic, powerful magic..I've never felt anything like it before. Rumplestilskin has started to teach me my skill from my mother's book but..this is even bigger than that. Do you not feel it?"

Maleficent looks around to see if she can sense what the young Queen is feeling then her eyes widen. "Yes..it's both..it's _our_ magic.."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina walks up to her. "Our magic? As in combined? Why?"

Looking shifty, the dragon woman heads towards her usual seat at the fireplace. "I...don't know"

Following her movement, the brunette smiles slightly, clearly not fooled and heads over to the opposite seat like they had done the first time they met. "Want to try again with that answer? After all you are talking to a Queen"

Chuckling, Maleficent shakes her head mumbling. "Now you _want_ to be Queen.."

"I beg your pardon? What do you mean by that?"

Rolling her eyes as she has had enough, the blonde glances over, looking directly at the young woman. "We have met before dear, only you do not remember because Rumplestilskin decided to take that little memory away from you as he thought it were best for it all to go back to how it was"

Standing up again slightly panicked, Regina backs up. "He..what? But why? What did I ever do?!"

"You made one of his famous deals..and you thought you lost but you hadn't...he took advantage of that. I made him a new deal to free you from his clutches only to also be fooled by the pathetic imp because you're my-" catching herself, Maleficent quietens and clears her throat nervously. Seeing the stern raised eyebrow of the young Queen, the blonde bites her lip. "..my friend.."

"We're friends?" Beginning to laugh and gaining an annoyed, insulted look from the dragon woman, the brunette waves a hand. "No way. I mean..you are this great, powerful sorceress and I'm..well a Queen but only through marriage, it is not an accomplishment. I'm no one special like you"

Staring at her in awe, Maleficent gradually smiles. "But you are special..more than you realize. I..haven't been a great and powerful person for a long time but you changed that, you changed me and gave me an opportunity to start over"

"I sat here with you before didn't I..." Approaching the chair again, the young Queen sits sideways to face the blonde. "I..I was here..and I..I stayed..."

Giving a small unavoidable sniffle, the dragon woman nods. "Your magic..is helping you remember as it joins with mine. My magic surrounds this castle and you..well you-"

"I care for you a great deal?" Regina lets out a coy smile. "I thought magic or curses were only able to be broken by..true love.."

"Yes..and sometimes even that surprises you when you least expect it.."

Hesitantly, the young Queen reaches across and places her hand on top of Maleficent's, linking their fingers together so she can grip her hand in reassurance. "That is why our magic is combining..because of _us_ and our.." Trailing off, Regina waits until the blonde tilts her head to look at her then she gradually leans over the arm of the chair in case the woman wants to back away.

Freezing in her spot on the chair, Maleficent waits, watching nervously as the brunette shifts closer then places her lips on top of the blonde's softly. Losing all willpower and control, the dragon woman moves herself closer and kisses back, cupping the young Queen's cheek as the woman squeezes their hands gently.

Pulling away, Regina looks at her with recognition and lets out a small smile. "..you saved me.."

Looking back teary with hope, Maleficent questions if it is the brunette she has grew to know. "Regina?"

Letting go of her hand, the young Queen wraps her arms quickly around the blonde's neck while resting her face against the woman's head, hugging her tightly. "You _saved_ me"

Sliding her arms around the brunette's waist, the dragon woman grips at her back, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. "And you saved me, I can do it, I can change into my dragon form again"

Chuckling happily at first from the revelation, Regina then lets out a small giggle. "Oh god I have only just realized I am still in my nightwear!"

Maleficent laughs rubbing the woman's back then pulls away just enough to look at her. "That doesn't matter dear.." Smiling properly for what feels like the first time in ages, if not years, the blonde runs a hand through the brunette's hair then kisses her again. When the young Queen's lips connect with Maleficent's as she kisses back for the second time, the fireplace ignites in huge fiery flames.

Maybe the dragon did love the Queen after all.

 _A/N: finally kissed! But it's not all gone be smooth sailing.._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: sorry for the length of this chapter, next chapter will be longer as its very dramatic. This was mainly filler and fluff :)_

"Just relax, concentrate and try again" Maleficent watches the young Queen as she waits for her to try again.

Regina sighs annoyed with herself then pouts at the older woman. "I can't concentrate!"

Rolling her eyes knowing exactly what is on her mind, the blonde gives up and pours out a drink into two goblets. "Have you heard from him?"

"No, nothing. It's starting to freak me out. What if he is planning something against us?" The brunette looks worried and accepts the drink practically downing it at the thought.

Placing her spare hand on the woman's back, the dragon woman looks sympathetic. "If he is, we shall deal with it dear"

The young Queen scoffs, putting her now empty goblet down. " _Deal_ being the inappropriate word"

Feeling her tension and sensing all her worry and panic through their newly combined magic, Maleficent sets her goblet down then slides her arms over the brunette's shoulders from behind, holding her in a protective manner before kissing her shoulder. "Well for one thing, I am not going to leave you to deal with him alone..ever"

Covering the blonde's joint hands in front of her with her own, Regina leans into her slightly, revelling at how safe she feels. "We are doing the right thing aren't we?" The young Queen then bites her lip, quietening her voice to a whisper. "..being together?"

Burying her face into the brunette's neck, the dragon woman nods against her. "I want to be with you more than anything Regina. You're the only one I feel as though I can open up to and show a little weakness from time to time. I have been alone for so long..I was starting to wonder if I would ever be able to allow someone else in again"

"You just needed someone to believe in you and I do. I believe you to have such a big heart if you let yourself show it and I hope that in time you can trust me because I know that doesn't come easy to you" trailing a hand up behind herself, the brunette tangles it within the woman's hair, stroking her head. Feeling a smile begin to form against her neck, Regina moves forward so she can turn and face the blonde.

Gazing back, Maleficent drops her arms still keeping them firmly locked around the young Queen but now, at her waist. "Don't do it"

Frowning, Regina questions. "Don't do..what?"

"Don't fall into the darkness..I will still teach you but don't go after Snow White. I want to be by your side but honestly now that I have you, I'm sick of fighting dear. I just want us to move forward. Trust me when I say it won't work, look where my plan ended up..and..I know losing Daniel was extremely hard and you will never forget it but, would he want you to do this?"

Conflicted, the young Queen looks down with a sad frown before sniffling. "But _she_ took him..."

Cupping her face with one hand, Maleficent nods. "I know but it won't bring him back Regina..if I could swap places for you, I would.."

Glancing up teary, the brunette quickly shakes her head. "And live without you? No"

Shifting close to rest their foreheads together, the dragon woman strokes her face gently. "In that case you are stuck with me"

Giving a small snigger, Regina closes the gap and kisses her. Something that the woman has found she cannot stop doing since the first time they kissed a few days ago.

Kissing back, Maleficent can sense the uncertainty the other woman feels and pours all of her love into the kiss to reassure her. Pulling back for a moment before they do get too lost in one another, the brunette looks worried. "I need to ask you...and I need you to know it is not because I am ashamed, it's because of what could happen. We must keep this a _secret_ for now. I cannot lose you like I did Daniel and if the King were to find out...I don't even want to think of what he would do to you..he would probably lock you up and take my head"

Wishing they didn't have to, the blonde still nods wanting the young Queen to feel as safe as she possibly can. "That will never happen, I would turn him to ash before he lays a hand on you"

Smiling relieved, Regina kisses her again, this time more deeper and also rather desperately. Trying to talk between the kisses, the brunette trails her hands up the woman's arms to take hold of her hands and lock them together, bringing them down to their sides. "If it were to happen, I want you to be the last one to hold me, the last one to kiss me and the last and only one to make love to me"

Upon hearing Regina's croaked out words, Maleficent doesn't hesitate to take her to the bedroom, as the pair slowly undress each other on the way and completely abandon their magic lesson as all they care about right now is each other.

 _A/N2: hmm it's all too...normal? ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: and the drama begins again..._

It had been a month since Regina and Maleficent started their 'affair' and now the young Queen was getting agitated at the fact she couldn't see the woman she loves all the time, even if they were yet to confess their love for one another. Instead it was a constant grab at the chance arrangement, which she was starting to realize was very much like her time with Daniel, sometimes only managing five minutes of her time with the blonde before needing to return to the castle. Unfortunately for her, Maleficent had noticed the change in her mood as the woman's magic had also escalated from her lessons causing a small fireball or start of a flame to appear in her palm when she was over thinking.

"I can't do this anymore!, no I _won't_ do this anymore!" Regina paced up and down by the fireplace in the dragon woman's castle.

The blonde looks over worried from her position on the arm of her chair. "You don't want to do this anymore? Regina are you leaving me?"

Stopping mid pace, the young Queen looks to the older woman, noticing the sad look in her eyes and walks over, slowly wedging herself in between the woman's legs. "No, that is not it at all. I just mean..I want to be with you and I don't want us to be a secret anymore..it's so hard every time I have to leave you and return to the King" stroking the blonde's cheek, Regina looks confident. "I'm _going_ to tell him. I will just say that I cannot be with someone that I do not love. That my future involves me not being second best.."

Placing her hand on top of the brunette's, on her cheek, Maleficent brings their hands down to her lap and links their fingers before smiling at her. "Let me come with you"

Shaking her head, the young Queen squeezes her hand. "No, I need to do this on my own otherwise he could hurt you"

"Hurt me?" The blonde scoffs at the thought. "This is Leopold we're talking about. He wouldn't stand a chance"

Letting out a small chuckle, Regina leans forward and gives her a quick, soft kiss. "I will inform him now, get this over with"

Maleficent nods then feels the loss of the brunette when the woman releases herself from her grasp. "Be careful dear..remember what I taught you if you need to use it, use it"

"I will..see you soon"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having transported herself back to her chambers, something which she has grow accustomed to but still slightly wobbly on her legs at the landing, Regina heads towards her double doors and walks into the large corridor. Stepping towards the King's chamber, the brunette goes to knock but sees the door open and another young woman walk out, looking extremely embarrassed as she spots the Queen. Biting her lip to hold back her anger that clearly Leopold has gone ahead with his plans for an heir and is now practically flaunting it, Regina knocks once then steps inside seeing the King in his robe sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Your highness?"

Turning his attention towards the door as he tightens his robe, Leopold smirks. "..ah Regina, I thought you had retired to your chamber?"

Walking forward, the brunette nods. "I did, however I need to talk to you about an urgent matter"

"Yes, me too. I have a feeling that, that woman who just left, will bore me a child and I hope she does as we have worked hard at it"

Internally cringing, the young Queen looks awkward, not knowing how to respond. "Oh..well I need to tell you something. I know you are not going to like it but, I cannot help the way I feel" taking a deep breath, Regina looks at him. "Leopold, I love another and..and I'm leaving you"

Bursting into a patronizing laugh, the King looks back. "Oh of course you are! Like that would ever happen, you are Queen and shall be until you die" turning serious towards the end of his sentence, he glares at her.

Gulping slightly, the brunette holds her head up. "It's true and I'm _leaving_ tonight"

Rising from the bed, Leopold steps forward until he is well into her personal space in a threatening manner. "You are _not_ leaving this castle. Do you understand me? If you disobey me, I will find you and I will place your head on the gate at the front of the castle!"

Hitching her breath looking a little frightened, Regina closes her eyes briefly thinking of Maleficent and shakes her head, stepping back. " _No_ I will not be bullied by you and I most certainly am not sta-" feeling a sharp sting to her face, the young Queen raises her hand to her cheek then looks at the angry King who is flexing his hand. Turning to the door quickly, the brunette locks it behind her with her magic and runs to her chambers to collect her belongings. Moving onto the balcony quickly to check if any guard has been informed of the trapped King, she jumps on sight of Maleficent standing there.

"Did you really think I wouldn't follow you dear?" Smiling, the blonde then looks worried at the young Queen's shocked face. "Regina?"

Merely shaking her head, the brunette grabs onto the dragon woman's arm, causing them to disappear in smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dropping her bag to the floor, the brunette shakily throws herself into Maleficent's arms as soon as they appear in her castle. Becoming extremely concerned, the blonde hugs her tightly then forces her back by taking hold of her arms to look at her. "Regina? What is it? What-" noticing the red swelling beginning to form on the young Queen's cheek, the dragon woman's eyes turn cold and murderous. "He... _hit_..you?"

"Maleficent no! Stop what you are thinking! Please..I'm okay. He was angry and I know he will look for me but I do not want you to go after him! Please!" Looking desperate, Regina drops her head down to the woman's chest with a sniffle. "It's done..I'm _here_ and I am not going anywhere"

Stroking her dark locks, Maleficent presses a kiss to the woman's head, calming down for her sake. "I'm sorry dear..I just.." Taking a breath, the blonde tilts the brunette's head up by her chin to look at her. " I love you"

Slowly smiling, Regina grips tightly onto the blonde. "I love you too" leaning up, the young Queen's lips meets the blonde's in a soft, loving kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the large double doors open and close, the King stops by the dining table and glares up towards the visitor. "You took your time"

"Yes, yes and what exactly is the King after from the _great_ Rumplestilskin?!" Grinning towards the angry man, the imp begins to look around.

"I need your help, or rather information regarding my Queen who has just left me after informing me that she loves someone else..now I am aware of your visits I am not an imbecile, I also not long ago, had a visit from a certain _dragon_..she was in search of Regina, seemed rather close. Now if I am correct in guessing that this _dragon_ is the one _my_ Queen loves, I am going to need your expertise in making her _pay_ " glaring at the wizard, Leopold raises an eyebrow while waiting for an answer.

"And what if I were to tell you dearie that I could get this _dragon_ as you say, to do anything I please because she owes me? What do I get? You know with me everything comes at a price!"

Chuckling to himself as he has the perfect plan, the King walks up to him. "I will use my higher power and knowledge to find your _missing_ son. If we have a deal, I want to make it so they both pay..I dare say if the dragon were to be a dragon on a more permanent basis, well that would mess up their happy ending would it not?" smirking again, Leopold holds out his hand to Rumple to make the deal.

Laughing giddily, the imp accepts his hand and shakes. "Deal!"

 _A/N2: uh oh :(_


	10. Chapter 10

Leaving a rather tired Regina to sleep in after the unfortunate events that took place with the King, Maleficent walks out towards her fireplace and ponders over what is going to happen next. Or maybe, just maybe this was it? Her and Regina could finally be happy and together?

"I'm surprised to see you sitting out here dearie? Especially when her majesty is asleep in _your_ bed!"

Not even flinching at his sudden arrival, the blonde turns her head with a glare towards the imp stood at the door. "If it isn't the teacher who lost his pet..long time no see, novelty of being the dark one wearing off? Do no one fear you anymore?"

Chuckling, Rumple shakes his head. "That is not why I am here.. _you_..still owe me"

Scoffing, Maleficent looks away and throws a hand to the fire igniting it. "What the hell do you want?"

"Your _life_ "

Eyes widening, the dragon woman looks back to him again. "I beg your pardon?!"

"Oh not to worry dearie! I don't mean to kill you, I meant your..well _human_ life" watching the woman frown, the imp continues. "I need you to turn into a dragon and _remain_ a dragon"

Sniggering, Maleficent rolls her eyes. "Of course you do, be more realistic Rumple, your deal making is getting old"

"I'm serious dearie.."

Staring at him, the blonde looks a little worried, seeing that he is telling the truth. " _No_ "

"No? Oh..okay then I guess her majesty will just have to come to terms with her new living arrangements back in her cell" Rumple smirks at the horrified look across the dragon woman's face.

Standing quickly, Maleficent gulps looking towards the bedroom door. "Don't you dare!"

"Then are you going to fulfil your debt?"

Thinking it over and realizing it will be okay as she has a plan or more so she hopes Regina knows what to do, the blonde looks conflicted. "..okay..fine..just let me see her a moment.."

Holding his hands up, the imp grins. "Not going anywhere dearie"

Maleficent turns to the door, looking down then enters the bedroom, peering over to the sleeping Queen in her bed, smile placed on the brunette's face.

No.

It wasn't it.

They could _never_ be happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Approaching the bed, the blonde briefly looks towards the door actually fearful then turns back to the sleeping brunette, lightly stroking the woman's cheek with the back of her hand. "Regina...wake up dear.."

Slowly coming to, Regina frowns at the sad tone she heard then opens her eyes sleepily. "Mal...what's wrong?..."

Biting her lip, Maleficent tells the truth. "Rumple is here...to collect him debt.."

Suddenly becoming very awake, the young Queen sits up quickly with worry and grabs the dragon woman's hands tightly. "What..what does he want?"

Getting teary, the blonde gulps down a lump that is forming. "..me.."

Becoming upset, Regina scrambles up onto her knees and wraps her arms around Maleficent's neck. "No! please don't leave me, I'm not strong on my own!"

Hugging back, letting a couple of tears fall, the blonde presses a kiss into the brunette's hair. "I..have to abide..Regina..otherwise he will take it all back and you..you will end up back in his cell...and I _can't_ let that happen, I'm sorry but you will be okay I promise, you are the strongest person I know"

Beginning to sob into the woman, the young Queen buries her head until they hear the door open and both women look over.

"Isn't this a sad sight?!" The imp smirks at the hugging pair.

Releasing her hold on Maleficent, Regina stops sobbing and gets angry, still with tears down her face. Moving off of the bed, she walks up to him abruptly despite the blonde trying to hold her back. "You are a monster! I don't know how you can enjoy tearing people apart like this!"

Rumple simply chuckles at her brave attempt to confront him and points to Maleficent. "No dearie.. _she_ is the monster..well soon will be!"

Pulling the young Queen back into her arms, the dragon woman glares. "At least let me say goodbye..and like I said, you won't win"

Waving his hand off, the imp walks back outside again shouting on the way. "You're only delaying the inevitable dearie!"

Turning the brunette to face her, Maleficent holds her face and kisses her. "I love you..and someday..we will get here again.."

Covering her face to choke back a sob, Regina feels the woman disappear from her touch before hearing the bedroom door close and within seconds an almighty roar could be heard from outside the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing out of the building quickly, the young Queen stands in the doorway, looking up to the sky in disbelief, feeling heartbroken at seeing the dragon circle around the clouds.

"She's gone dearie...Maleficent no longer exists.." Rumple stands behind her with a triumphant look.

Changing emotion, the brunette slowly looks over glaring coldly at him. "Get. Out"

Smirking because this is what he wants, the imp tests the limits. "Or what your majesty?"

Breathing heavily, Regina lunges at him in anger and shoves her hand in his chest, pulling his blackened heart out. Staring at it, she hears Rumple laugh giddily, pleased with himself. "Feels right doesn't it Regina?"

Becoming aware of her actions, the brunette looks horrified and hands it back over in a panic. "Leave me alone!" Turning away, the young Queen paces while getting teary.

Placing his heart back, the imp moves forward and grabs her arm. "Time to go back to your _King_ dearie"

Gasping at the contact, Regina looks back up to the dragon and screams as Rumple goes to take her back to the castle where she belongs. "Maleficent?!"

Glancing down from the sky, the dragon's eyes meet the brunette's before she disappears with the imp causing the creature to erupt in anger and throw fire out everywhere.

 _A/N: Rumple's wrong! Maleficent is still in there somewhere!_


	11. Chapter 11

Appearing in the main hall of Leopold's castle, Regina looks across to Rumple feeling a sharp pain as a band is snapped down onto her wrist. "What are you doing?!"

"Now, now..we do not need the Queen going crazy... _actually_ I do.." The imp chuckles and looks to the guard. "Fetch the King"

Sighing, the brunette yanks her arm away. "It was _him_ wasn't it..you teamed up!"

"Now _this_ Regina, I like! Feisty!" Rumple smirks at the plans he has for her, mainly ones where she goes dark.

As the double doors slam open, Leopold charges in and smirks on sight of the young Queen. "Welcome home"

Looking disgusted, the brunette strolls up to the King and continues on past him, glaring as she does. "I'm going to my chambers"

The King chuckles then looks to the imp. "Now this is different...what happened to her?"

"She is just finally accepting who she _needs_ to be" the imp explains.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Storming into her chambers angry and upset, the young Queen makes her way over to her dresser and pulls out her sewing kit. Grabbing at a needle, Regina tries to pick at the strap on her wrist with a sniffle as her lip trembles. Collapsing down onto her stool, the brunette holds her head as she sobs. " _Please_ come back to me.."

Hearing a roar in the distance, the young Queen stands and walks out onto the balcony, looking around to find the dragon. Wiping her face, she sees the creature fly towards her head on. Despite not moving, Regina cannot help but feel fear that what Rumple had told her was true and quickly covers her head, scared for being burned. As she trembles, the brunette gulps on not feeling anything then gasps as she feels the dragon's nose nudge her gently. Dropping her arms, the young Queen looks up teary at the dragon who also appears sad and gives a low growl, nudging her again with its nose, this time on the brunette's cheek.

"..Mal?.."

The dragon drops its head down sadly then swiftly nods. Regina moves closer and takes hold of the dragon's face, lifting her head up. "..don't be sad..." Sniffling, the brunette shakes her head and takes a deep breath to make some attempt at proving she is okay. "I'm just being silly.."

Growling low, the dragon watches as the young Queen smiles a little then brushes her nose against her scaly one, before stroking the dragon's face. "I know you'll protect me..but I will find a way out..I just..I need to get back to your castle somehow. Rumple..binded my magic"

Giving an angry roar, the dragon slams a foot down making the balcony shake and Regina needing to grab at her wing to steady herself.

"Mal..calm down..I think..I think I have a plan..just stay nearby okay?"

Nodding again, the dragon looks sad hearing a knock at the young Queen's door. The brunette also appears sad and kisses her nose. "Go.."

Flying off abruptly, the dragon roars loudly once in the distance because _her_ plan, didn't work. She was hoping that no matter what happened, True Love's Kiss would work, but it didn't..she was still a dragon. Smashing through a clearing of the forest, she falls down slamming her wings hard on the ground. Maybe she wasn't Regina's true love? Shaking her head sadly at the thought, the dragon lays her head down against her claws.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waiting until night time, the young Queen slips out of her chambers and carefully treads over to the King's to check that he is in there. Hearing laughing and groaning, the brunette screws her face up at hearing him with another woman. Turning on her heel quickly, she heads downstairs and towards the back. Disappearing into the gardens, Regina breaks out into a run until she reaches the stables and mounts her horse. Lifting her cloak hood up over her head, she pulls on the reigns and rides off into the fields and towards the forest.

Not stopping her trail until she reaches Maleficent's fortress, the brunette ties her horse up once she has jumped down then runs inside. Heading straight into the bedroom, the young Queen searches the locked draws having known where the key was kept then pulls a necklace out with a clear long gem pendant on. Regina smiles to herself and puts it on before holding the pendant within her hand, gripping it tightly, fisting her hand together, the young Queen takes a breath. "Maleficent?"

On the other side of the forest, the dragon lifts her head suddenly and looks in the direction of the fortress. _'Regina? I'm coming!'_ Pushing herself off of the ground, Maleficent flies over the forest and barrels straight into the fortress window and in front of the brunette who smiles.

"Mal, you can hear me right? You can understand what I'm saying?"

The dragon nudges her again this time more playfully. ' _I can Regina, I am so glad we can communicate'_

Wrapping her arms around the dragon's neck, the young Queen lets a tear go. "He told me you were gone..that you was just a dragon..I..god I love you"

 _'I love you too..more than you probably know or feel..'_

Pulling back, the brunette looks up to the dragon's eyes. "What do you mean?"

 _'You kissed me and nothing happened dear, maybe I am not the one you should be settling for..'_

"No! Maybe it didn't work because of your form but Maleficent, I _do_ love you, I want a life with you! I have never felt this way!" Regina looks down feeling guilty. "..not even with Daniel..."

Nudging with her nose again at the woman's chin to lift her head, the dragon looks at her. _'Do not feel guilty for feeling again..for being happy, he would want you to be happy. I'm sorry for what I said, I just, I have been panicking since..I know you love me and I believe in you. I will do whatever you wish'_

Hugging the dragon again, the brunette lets out a sigh. "Despite your form, you're still my Maleficent and you make me feel safe.."

 _'I did say I would incinerate anyone for you'_

Chuckling, the young Queen moves to the side as the dragon sits down. "Okay, the plan..do you still have the dark curse?..."

 _A/N: so the curse is going to be slightly different and mixed with another one. I am going to leave it to you whether it should shift to Storybrooke or not either way I can do this curse..you'll see. The italics in this was Maleficent's thoughts as a way to communicate with Regina. I hope you guys are enjoying as I haven't had the best response to this story but I liked the idea of how they met and why Maleficent ended up a dragon :)_


End file.
